


The girl on the moon (is alone with the dust and the stars)

by ficalicious325



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficalicious325/pseuds/ficalicious325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year of living dangerously.</p><p>Or the twelve months in which Allison and Lydia fall in love, and then everything goes to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. August

_15th_

Allison always loved the first day of school. It was always filled with the excitement of seeing friends that you’d missed over the summer, of bumbling around trying to find your new locker and one of the best parts: finding out your new timetable. She drops herself down onto the bench outside the front of the school waiting for Stiles and Scott to arrive and smiled to herself as she watched everyone greet their friends.

A flash of red hair catches her attention and she watches fondly as the one and only Lydia Martin waltzes through the crowds. On her arm is her _boyfriend_ Jackson Whitmore, Beacon Hill High’s self proclaimed lacrosse star. She sighs to herself and looks down at her feet and scuffs her sneaker on the concrete below her. Lydia has been queen bee the second they all entered the high school and becoming a cheerleader has only helped her claim to fame. Long gone were the days where they all played in the sandbox together.

A pair of hands on her shoulders made her jump out of her skin and she let out a string of swear words. Stiles snickered and dropped onto the bench beside her wrapping an arm around her.

“Mornin’, Wolfie!” The boy chuckles into her ear, “so much for improved senses, you were in a world of your own!” Allison grins back and Stiles, just glad to see him.

“Yeah,” she clears her throat, “Lydia was walking in, I got lost thinking about old times.” She feels Stiles squeeze her shoulder and sends him a brief smile. “Anyway, where’s Scott and Kira?”

Stiles uses the arm not around Allisons shoulder to point back over towards his Jeep where Scott is leaning back against the body with Kira leaning up against him.

“It’s 8AM, who can make out that early?!” She squeaks, slapping a hand over her own eyes as well as Stiles’. He lets out a bark of a laugh and they both walk into the school together without looking back.

-

It turns out that she has almost all of her lessons with Stiles. As the two of them tumble into their AP Chemistry class they share a look before bolting to the back workbench and fighting for the stool next to the window. They hear a cough from in front of them and they both freeze, she’s pretty sure they don’t even breathe.

Lydia Martin is looking at them with a raised eyebrow and what Allison thinks is a slightly amused smirk on her lips. They both straighten up like naughty children that just got caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Allison takes the opportunity to slide into the window seat and Stiles huffs as he sees what she’s done. He drops into the seat next to her as Lydia turns around and uses the pack bond to tell her that he thought Lydia was already being a bit of a bitch.

The two of them play along with the lesson, making jokes to each other and turning their learning into their own little game. By the end of the lesson Allison feels as though they were never even broken up for summer and those days of missing the pack whilst she was in France were almost years ago.

* * *

 

_18th_

It takes three whole days for Coach to set up the first practice of the season. Allison, Scott and Stiles had trained together for weeks before she left for France just for this day. As she slips on her cleats her eyes drift over to the cheerleaders on the other side of the locker room. She catches Lydia’s eye for the briefest of seconds before shaking her head and looking away. After a quick check of her kit she grabs her helmet and runs out onto the field.

Allison has always loved playing lacrosse and that had only increased tenfold since her change. As the air pumps through her lungs and she focuses on the ball, everything clears from her head, she can feel Stiles flanking her on her right side and Scott fighting off Jackson as she makes a beeline for the goal. At the swish of the ball hitting the back of the net, Allison breaks into a grin and spins towards Stilles only to find the base of a stick flying towards her face.

-

Allison blinks as squares of light filter into her vision, _why is everything so blurry?!_ She tries to pull herself up but gets pushed down by a small hand on her shoulder pads. It’s then that she realises that there are fingers pushing her hair away from her face, blinking doesn’t help and her vision won’t clear.

Across the field she hears Stiles shout her name. Without even realising it she’s rolling off the bench and onto the tops of her toes and bent into her natural fighting stance. She sees them rushing over and tries to straighten herself up but feels the ground sway below her.

“Easy there, Argent,” the hand is back, this time on the small of her back and easing her back onto the bench. “You took quite a hit there, 13… I think you should sit for a moment.” Allison sinks back and does as she’s told before looking around the field. It seems that practice has finished, both for the players and the cheerleaders. The only people left out there are Coach, Stiles, Scott, Jackson, herself and Lydia.

“Lyds?,” she slurs slightly and slaps a hand over her mouth, eyes going wide. The redhead only chuckles and helps her lie back down onto the bench. Her head hits something soft and she realises that she’s lying in Lydia’s lap.

It’s then that Stiles reaches her and tells her through the pack bond that her face is bright red. He squats down in front of her and puts a hand on her knee. “You alright, Allie? Jackson hit you pretty damn hard.”

She blinks at them and brings her hand up towards her face. Before she can touch the bruised spot Lydia’s hand catches her fingers in her own and guides them back down. “I don’t think you want to do that, Argent. It’s going to be tender for a few weeks.”

Scott, Coach and Jackson reach them then and it’s thanks to her wolf hearing that she can hear Jackson’s insult that he murmurs under his breath. Lydia is still looking at her with the look that’s sent Butterflies to her stomach since they were five years old and Allison is finding it harder and harder to look away.

* * *

_22nd_

Allison is benched for the next few days and her mood is considerably diminished. In AP Physics, Stiles tries the best that he can to raise her spirits but it’s to no avail. She decided that what she needs is a good run to let off some steam, so after school she changes and pulls her hair up into a rough pony tail and slips out of her garden and into the woods.

After twenty minutes of running she still isn’t calm enough to stop. She’s in pain and confused about why Jackson hit her but most of all she doesn’t understand why Lydia was so caring towards her then and hasn’t even looked in her direction since. She’s so wound up in her thoughts that she doesn’t notice that she’s made her way into the town and is now running across the street. A loud car horn snaps her out of her thoughts and she sees the very object of her thoughts stop her car mere centimetres from Allison’s thigh.

She meets Lydia’s wide eyes as the redhead climbs out of the vehicle, she looks shocked but mostly okay and Allison sighs with relief. She realises, once Lydia is stood in front of her that she really is quite small. The thought makes her giggle and when she sees Lydia’s raised eyebrow she breaks into a loud laugh, bending down to brace herself on her knees. She’s breathless when she stands straight again and there is a small, somewhat soft smile on Lydia’s face. “So-sorry,” she wheezes out, giggles slipping into the middle of the word, “I just- I forgot how small you are!” She giggles again and the smile on Lydia’s face grows. She steps forward and into Allison’s space and they both go quiet, Lydia reaches up and traces the angry, vivid mark on the brunette’s face.

Allison gasped as Lydia’s cold fingertips touch her face and she involuntarily leant forward. Just as Lydia opened her mouth to say something their moment was broken by the redhead’s phone ringing from her back pocket. They both gasp and take a large step backwards until they’re almost two metres apart. Once she’s fished her phone out they both grimace at the face and name printed across it: _Jackson_.

Allison points over her shoulder and Lydia almost looks sad to see her go as she jogs off down the street with a shameless glance over her shoulder to see Lydia yelling into her phone. Allison slows down a little, unsure as to whether she should go back and check if your okay but Lydia turns to face her and waves her off, sending her on her way.

* * *

 

_25th_

“Look Allie,” Stiles pants as he pushes himself up off the floor into plank position, “I just don’t get what the big deal is! She’s been a complete bitch to all of us since we started high school… I know you think you owe her something, since we were all _such_ good friends back in middle school but things have changed. I just don’t think she’s the person you thing she is, are you really willing to put yourself out there like that?” He huffs again as he bends his elbows and slowly lowers his body down until his nose is touching the hardwood floor. “Especially after what Whitmore did to you, it’s only going to get worse from here on out.”

Across the room, Allison pulls herself up on the bar above her head. “She’s treated us all differently since we moved here. There’s just something about her, you know me, there’s always been something about her that has pulled me to her.” The brunette crosses her ankles behind her and pulls her body back up again until her chin is touching the bar. “Ever since my wolf came in, it’s gotten even stronger, there’s this bond that’s almost visible sometimes and- I don’t know, Stiles, I need to know whether she feels it too…”

The two continue their exercises deep in thought. They’ve always been this way, Stiles and Allison, able to get on together with or without noise. Especially since their wolves changed them. They’ve always been connected, much more than the rest of the pack, their fathers used to say that their mothers had seen their connection since birth.

All of a sudden, Stiles sat up abruptly and Allison dropped down from the bar and into her stance. “Did you feel that?” She asked Stiles quietly. She heard her fathers bark from the hall and they both transition with ease. As soon as they step out the door of the Argent home they see that the whole pack has gathered and as one unit they all take off into the woods together towards where they felt the boundary being crossed.

Without even realising it the pack has split seamlessly to come round towards the break in an arc. A shrill scream echoed throughout the forest and Allison stopped dead, Stiles running into the back of her because he was too busy looking at Derek.

_Allie, what’s wrong, did you sense something else?_ Stiles asked through the bond, tilting his head in a questioning way.

_I know that scream, Stiles!_ She thought urgently. _Stiles, that’s Lydia._

* * *

 

_28th_

Allison sighed and padded around in a circle before laying down on a bed of leaved that had been carefully gathered outside of the Martin household. As she gazed up at the window she saw Lydia's figure move back and forth as she got herself ready for bed. The brunette hadn't spent a single night since the one in the woods with the light off, Allison should know, she'd stationed herself as the girl's personal watch guard.

She jumped to her feet as she watched Lydia slide the window open, "Argent if you're going to insist on staying outside my window every night to watch me, then you might as well come inside and watch me from the warm!" Allison's wolf padded forwards until she was standing directly below and tilted her head to the side as if to ask whether she was sure. "Come on, you've always been such an overgrown puppy, get up here, I know you can." 

Seconds later and there was a large, russet wolf shifting around the window of Lydia's bedroom. "You don't have to look so shifty, you've been in here before, multiple times... Even in this form..." Lydia trailed off and looked down at her feet. Allison liked this version of Lydia, the one without the bravado, the one she'd grown up with before Jackson swept in and interrupted whatever they had going on before everything went to hell. 

Allison, preferring not to change and instead stay in her wolf form so she could protect Lydia better if anything happened, padded forward and nudged Lydia until she was sitting on the side of her bed. She then rested her head on Lydia's knees and did her best wolfie grin up at her. The feeling of Lydia's small, agile fingers running through the fur on the back of her scruff felt like home.

"I've missed you so much," the redhead whispered into Allison's fur, "Allie, please, I missed you so much. Seeing the pack together and when Jackson hit you... I'm so sorry, I've missed you so much!" Allison felt tears flow into her fur and she did her best to try and comfort Lydia but found her wolf form too difficult. 

She slipped away and into the bathroom and found a pair of sweats and a t-shirt outside the door just when she was about to ask Lydia for something. Once she made her way inside she saw Lydia slumped in on herself on the bed, her body was shaking slightly and she just looked so tired. 

Allison pulled the exhausted girl into her arms and hugged her tightly as she weeped into her shoulder, the brunette turned them and as she sat down on the plush mattress she pulled her into her lap. Her heart ached for the redhead, she'd taken herself into a world where she must feel so alone, at least Allison had Stiles. 

Hours later Allison was still rubbing soft circles the back of the girl she felt so strongly for. "Allie?" Lydia murmured from the crook of her neck, the brunette could only nod her response, "Do you feel it too? The bond, between me and you, do you feel it too?".

 

 

 

 


	2. September

_1st_

Allison could feel her legs burning, her muscles were tight and every movement strained her already tired limbs. The burn flowed through her veins and she just wanted to lay down. She tried again to test the pack bond but couldn’t get anything through, to anyone.

The brunette tripped and stumbled and fell forward onto her hands, she felt her bones resist her and tried as hard as she could to shift. She was finally successful and moved forward in her wolf form but force hit her from the side and she found herself being blown straight into a solid tree, more cracks followed and she barely had the energy to give herself a pep talk. She decided her best decision was just to run. The pack could sort whatever this was out another day but for now she needed to get away. 

She’d completely forgotten that it was lacrosse practice and a wounded wolf charging onto the field probably wasn’t such a good idea. But it was far too late for that, she’d already made that mistake and just as the world started to turn fuzzy around the edges she saw three people rushing towards her.

_5th_

Allison’s eyes flickered open. She could hear strange sounds near her head but she couldn’t see past the fog which clouded her vision. Her arms and legs felt heavy and she couldn't brig herself to lift them off the mattress. She tried to do a quick inventory to make sure whether she had all her arms and legs, _all clear_. When she tried to move her fingers she found that she couldn’t, for a moment Allison thought that she’d broken them but then she notices there are small fingers between them.

A moan slips out of her slips as she registers the sharp and incessant pain ricocheting all over her body. Suddenly the fingers are gone and all she can do is clench and unclench her hands until the person notices and the fingers are back where they belong.

She opens her eyes again, still not completely with it and her eyes go wide as they see a beautiful redhead in the corner of her vision. She tries to get out words but it just comes out as an unintelligible mumble. The redhead’s face crinkles in concern and Allison has the distinct urge to smooth the creases of her brow out with her fingers.

Other people are poking and prodding her but all Allison wants is to be alone with the beautiful redhead. A harsh light shines in her eyes and she is miserable without the new woman in her sights. Everything begins to get fuzzy again and she just feels so heavy and tired, she decides that she needs to go back to sleep but before she does so she holds onto the redhead tighter so that she’ll be there when she wakes up.

_9th_

She’s stacked up on about five pillows the next time she sees Lydia. She can tell from miles away that she’s pissed, _really pissed_. Allison almost wants to shrink back onto the pillows and maybe go back to sleep. She clears her throat and Lydia looks up from where she’s been staring at her feet from the entrance to Allison’s hospital room.

“Eight days Allison, eight  _fucking_ days!” Allison doesn’t miss the break in Lydia’s voice at the end of her sentence and when the brunette beckons her forwards Lydia doesn’t hesitate to make her way to the seat by her bedside as though she’s been there for the past week that Allison was in the hospital. As soon as the redhead slides her fingers through her own, Allison realises that she _has_. Lydia broke the silence, “I was so scared. You just turned up and you were such a mess, Stiles was so sad and I thought you were going to leave me before I had the chance to make it up to you…” Lydia stopped talking as Allison pulled her up and onto the bed and nuzzled into her neck, for Allison it was a sign that she was there for whatever Lydia needed her for, for Lydia, it made Allison even more of a puppy in her eyes.

_11th_

“Fucking hell, Argent! My dad can walk faster than you after he’s run a marathon!” Stiles had Allison’s arm wrapped around her shoulder and was supporting her through the doors to her room. “You know you really scared Lydia. She cried over you, Allie…”

Allison huffed and pushed herself over to the bed to ease herself back onto the soft mattress. “If I’m honest Stiles, I scared myself. I couldn’t reach anyone and it was so close to Lydia’s attack… I was just trying to be there for her and only ended up getting myself hurt…”

Stiles passed her some pillows from the chair across the room to her so she could support herself. He seemed to think about something for a moment before speaking, “I think I may have been wrong about her. It seems she went through a pretty tough time with her parents in freshman and sophomore years, I feel kinda bad because she didn’t really have any friends to talk to about stuff in her little gossip circle…” The boy trailed off looking rather ashamed of himself.

“I’m sure she didn’t take it too personally, Stiles. I should have been there for her too and that’s something I’ve been thinking about a lot recently, we’ll just have to make it up to her.” Both of the best friends looked up as they heard a heartbeat stepping onto the property. Allison knew who it was immediately but was slightly confused as to why Lydia was so nervous.

Stiles went down to let her in and within a few minutes they were all back in Allison’s room. Lydia was shifting around nervously by the door. It had been a long time since the smart girl had been in this room, within which so much had changed, Allison’s mom had died, Lydia’s dad had left, both of them had grown up. They shared a small sweet smile before Allison opened her arms and Lydia fell into them.

_14th_

The doorbell echoed through the house and Allison flicked the switch on her bedside table that Stiles had created to open the door from upstairs. Lydia had texted her to tell her that she was coming over with all the brunette’s homework with her and that Stiles was following in tow, apparently with his tail between his legs (pun not intended) because he was missing his best friend. “We’re coming up, Argent!”

She heard them both shout in unison as they climbed the stairs, she tried to smooth her hair down from where it was sticking up and clear her eyes. She looked like a mess, she knew she did. When her father took her to the hospital that morning to get her X-rays done to see whether she could get her casts off or not, almost everyone they’d passed had given her a double take.

She was still fiddling with her appearance when they walked into the room and she sat up sharply causing a sharp jolt of pain ricochet around her body. At her wince and cry out both of her guests were at her side in seconds. Stiles’ hands were waving over her body not sure where to help or where not to touch. Lydia however, was rubbing her bicep softly and holding onto her hand to help her squeeze through the pain.

Stiles, ever the distraction, tried to take her mind away from the pain in her body. “How did your appointment go?” He asked. Allison frowned, she’d sent him texts and snapchats all the way through the appointment, he knew exactly how it was.

_I’m asking for Lydia, I’m trying to include her more. She misses you._ He told her through the bond as a response. Allison smiled at his kindness and threat the fingers of her free hand through his own larger ones.

“They said it’s going to be a painful recovery but I think my wolf should make it quicker if not easier.” She shrugged and looked to Lydia when she felt her squeeze her hand. If anyone asked her later on then she would blame it on the painkillers but in that moment she was convinced she was the bravest person in the world. She pulled the hand wrapped around Lydia’s up to her mouth and placed a gentle and soft kiss on the back of her hand.

_21st_

Allison decided, a week later that she'd had enough. There was a storm raging outside and she wasn't about to let Lydia go to sleep alone tonight. Ever since they were little girls, Lydia had been terrified of storms. They'd usually curl together under a blanket and Allison would tell her stories of her family holidays in France. She scribbled a note onto a scrap of paper to her father and pulled the door of the house open before climbing into her car and pulling out of the driveway and on her way to the Martin house. 

Once she got there she pulled herself out the car, her arm still strapped to her chest she decided the best thing to do was probably to use her phone to call Lydia and go in through the front door. Lydia picked up almost immediately, Allison could sense the panic in her voice as it greeted her with a watery hello. 

"Lyds? I'm outside, let me in and I'll come on up." At first, she thought she'd done something wrong as she thought she heard Lydia let out a sob, but less than five minutes later the front door cracked open and Allison saw the cutest sight she'd ever seen. What warmed her heart the most was that Lydia was wearing a large hoodie that went down to just above her knees with  _"Beacon Hill High Lacrosse"_ printed across the front of it. "I was wondering where that had gone," Allison whispered as she edged Lydia back into the hall so she could get in out of the rain.

The redhead in front of her giggled as she touched the bits of Allison's hair that had escaped from her bun. She slipped her hands into the taller girl's and pulled her towards the stairs and up to the bedroom. For hours that night the two of them spoke about anything and everything, they opened their hearts to each other and it was almost like old times as Allison slipped under the covers of Lydia's bed and the redhead helped her gently slipped of the sling so that her arm would be free during the night. 

"G'night, Lyds," she murmured a few minutes later, to her surprise, Lydia leant forward and placed a soft kiss in the corner of Allison's mouth.

 

 


	3. October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter, I don't know why, but I do.  
> I hope you do too.  
> Thank you.  
> V

_3rd_

Lydia was avoiding her. There was no way to say it any other way, every since their time together that night Allison hadn’t heard from her and any attempt to contact her had failed. She wasn’t sure quite what she’d done wrong, in her opinion it had been a wonderful evening and only made better by Lydia reaching out to her. Clearly she was wrong.

The brunette sat up straight and slowed down the pedalling on the bike. Her arm was still strapped to her chest and she was under direct orders not to over-strain herself but she considered a quick workout on an exercise bike surely wouldn’t count. She was just so wound up from not exercising and fed up of the mixture of stress and sadness flowing through her veins from the lack of Lydia in her life.

She found it as strange as they’d drifted apart the first time. This time it was almost worse, at least last time Allison could tell herself that it was just them growing older, that didn’t really work in this case, there had to be something she’d done… Perhaps she’d crossed a boundary that wasn’t meant to be crossed.

Allison looked down and realised that subconsciously she’d started to pedal hard again. Sweat was dripping down her forehead and she felt it sting her eyes but she only pushed herself harder. Perhaps if she was better, fitter, faster, then Lydia would come back and talk to her again. 

She was firmly in her zone when the door to the home gym smashed open and Stiles charged in with Scott and Kira in tow. “Allie, we’re calling an intervention. We love you but this has got to stop.” She heard Kira mumble something to Scott behind her and soon he was stepping forward.

“Allison this is only going to inhibit your ability to heal, your hindering yourself not helping.” Her shoulders sagged as she realised that they were right. She’d been to school that day but taken off early without telling any of them when she’d seen Lydia almost sprint away from her.

Slowly, with the help of both Stiles and Scott she climbed off the bike, her knees bucked as she stood on her own two feet and Stiles shared a worried glance with Scott before helping her onto the weights bench so she could get some energy back.

The high from her exercise was starting to wear off and instead of the endorphins that had been racing through her only minutes ago, a fierce sadness took ahold. She felt her shoulders shaking and Stiles’ arm around her shoulder before she even realised that she was crying. She was too overwhelmed to see Scott over in the corner texting someone on his phone.

-

About an hour later the four of them were sat together in Allison’s living room with ‘Finding Nemo’ playing on the screen in front of them. Allison, still feeling both emotionally and physically fragile, was wrapped up in a thick blanket with Stiles’ arm around her shoulder. She gently nudged his leg with her foot and pointed to where Scott was fast asleep on Kira’s shoulder with a small puddle of saliva forming on her purple shirt. Stiles grinned down at her, slipping his phone from out of his pocket he snapped a picture and leant to whisper _for later_ in her ear, followed by a wink.

 

_7th_

Stiles had decided that he was going to drive Allison to school that morning because traveling in with her father was damaging her, and by proxy his, reputation. This was why she was standing out in the cold, holding a china cup of coffee to her chest in an attempt to keep warm.

Finally, the Jeep pulled into her driveway and Allison sighed with relief. Stiles came to a halting stop next to her and the door flung open. The boy was grinning widely at her and she couldn’t help but smile back. “Today is going to be a good day, Allie, I can feel it in my bones!”

Allison let out a giggle, happy to be with her best friend but still down over Lydia. Stiles patted her leg sympathetically until the song on the radio changed and he started to bob his head. As they pulled into school, the car was booming with sound and both Stiles and Allison were dancing along to the catchy tune.

As they pulled into the car park, Stiles spotted Lydia standing next to Jackson. There were dark purple bruises around her wrists that she was obviously trying to hide by pulling down the sleeves of her sweater. Stiles made the executive decision to point it out to Allison, knowing that it would come back to bit him if he didn’t.

-

It was the last lesson of the day before she managed to catch Lydia. She scribbled a note onto a scarp of paper before carefully folding it into the shape of a wolf and throwing it onto Lydia’s desk.

_I know you hate me right now, I’ve been doing everything I can to both understand why and maybe correct it. I just want to make sure you’re okay… Did Jackson do that to you?_

The redhead didn’t make any sign of recognising that the paper was there and continued on with copying in the notes from the lesson.

Allison sighed, all she wanted was to make sure that she was okay. Just as she was about to give up and get back to her lesson when the wolf appeared on her own desk again. She thought Lydia had ignored it all together and just pushed it back until she unfolded it. The message was short: _I could never hate you_.

She held back a sob and excused herself to go to the bathroom. She felt Lydia’s gaze on her as she left but couldn’t bring herself to turn back around until she got out of the room and let the sadness overwhelm her.

She must have been out there for a while because she heard the door to the classroom open and a heartbeat that she would have recognised anywhere approach her. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. It got worse as she felt Lydia’s hands on her shoulders and saw her crouch down in front of her. She tried, she really did but she just couldn’t get the air into her lungs.

Lydia’s lips were moving but all Allison could hear was white noise. All of a sudden Lydia’s lips were on her own and the world came rushing back in beautiful colour and soft, _soft_ lips on her own. Her hand reached up and tangled in Lydia’s red locks where they felt at home, but Lydia was pulling away too soon and holding Allison’s wrist to pull her hand away from her hair.

“You kissed me…” Allison gasped out when it fully sunk in what had just happened.

Lydia nodded, “I read somewhere that if you hold your breath then it stops you having a panic attack, so when I kissed you, you held your breath…” Lydia shrugged like it was nothing before pressing a soft kiss to Allison’s forehead and walking back into class.

 

_10th_

Three days later, Allison still hadn’t come back to school. The notes she makes Stiles bring in for her tell the school that she had a stomach bug but Lydia knows better. A sharp stab of guilt rests in the pit of her stomach for those three days until she’s had enough. She corners Stiles after practice just outside the boys’ locker room.

At first she just wants to make sure Allison is okay, it then migrates into whether this is her fault but Stiles, ever the good best friend, revealed nothing. Lydia got more and more agitated until Stiles finally told her that Allison was in a bad shape, the kiss outside the classroom had thrown her off and whatever Lydia’s intentions were, she was just going to need some time.

Lydia nodded, to show the boy she understood. After leaving school, she took a trip to the local florist just on the end of the main street of town. There she picked up a pot of Lavender, Allison’s favourite and drove over to the Argent house.

The redhead sat in the car for a while before reaching into her bag and picking out one of the personalised note cards that her mother had insisted were a sign of a good upbringing and delicately wrote out a note to the girl that she’d been thinking about non-stop since the night she turned up at her house in a storm, with one arm strapped to her chest just to make sure she was okay.

 

_15th_

The pot on Allison’s windowsill was staring at her, or at least that’s what it felt like. She’d sat outside Lydia’s house last night and watched as the girl yelled down the phone at a very angry sounding Jackson. She tried her best not to listen, she really did, but when Lydia whispered I’m in love with someone else. She’d hung her head and tried to deny the fact that her heart really was trying to beat out of her chest. 

It seemed that at school Lydia really had been trying her best to carry out what Stiles had told her to and give Allison her space. Allison on the other hand just wanted to wrap her arms around the smaller girl and tell her that everything was going to be okay, boyfriend or not, Lydia was still the head of the cheerleading squad and although maybe not the queen bee anymore, she was still a queen to Allison.

Allison braced herself to pull the shirt over her shoulder that was on its way to healing and now unstrapped from her chest. The pain was short and a cry emitted from her lips as her muscles tried to strain and correct themselves, telling Allison that she'd had enough. 

There was a tap at her window and Allison frowned and ignored it, until it came again, then again until she gave up and pulled the window up and stuck her head outside, narrowly missing the next stone that was going to hit her window. 

Stiles was standing below her, grinning and beckoning to her to hurry up. She grinned and yelled, "oh, I'm sorry I was hoping there would be a young and handsome Prince Charming waiting for me... What a disappointment!" 

He groused and muttered something about a princess and being a perfectly good prince before storming back to his car, sending a wink over his shoulder up to her. 

 

_27th_

"Here's the thing I don't get, Scott and Kira are great together and everything... I just don't get why they have to go everywhere together! Do you get me?" Stiles and Allison were up in her room. They were meant to be doing their homework but as it always did, their conversation had drifted from work to their absentee friends. Allison nodded in response to Stiles' question. "It used to be the four of us, you, me, Scott and Lydia. All the way through our childhood and then we get into high school and all of that goes to shit... First Lydia and then Scott."

Stiles is obviously angry and upset by the situation they currently find themselves in. Beacon Hills is a small town where everybody knows everybody, it was always going to be hard to break out of the stereotypes that had been laid on them from a very young age but the four children had grown out of them quickly. Stiles and Allison had come out in their junior year but Scott was adamant that he was straight and their coming out had only caused some sort of rift had been made between them. 

They were still friends, of course they were, but there was no deny that they weren't as close as they had been.

"How is everything with Lydia, anyway?" Stiles asked, "has she spoken to you since your kiss?" Allison shook her head in response, unsure what to say, she was so tired and she missed how things used to be, she missed Lydia.

"You know what you should do? You should make some sort of romantic gesture to show her you're like in love with her and want to have all her ginger children!"

Allison made a face, she shoved Stiles' shoulder so hard that he nearly fell off of the bed. "Ew Stiles, that's really gross and you shouldn't call her ginger, you know she doesn't like it... And anyway, I think it's a bit too early for the 'L' word..."

Stiles practically gushes, "look at you, defending her honour and everything... I'm serious though you should do that romantic gesture... It'll be cute."

 

_31st_

Lydia sighed as she watched Jackson make out with another girl dressed as a bunny with a corset that was verging on something you’d see in a badly made porno. She huffed and put down the beer that she'd been nursing for most of the night. She flinched slightly as Danny came up behind her and leant back on the counter next to her. They'd become much closer through a shared exasperation over Jackson and he sent her a soft and understanding glance as he looked over the room. 

Lydia followed his gaze to where she saw Stiles dancing like there was no tomorrow on his own. "You should go to him!" She shouted over the loud music. Stiles and Danny had had crushes on each other since middle school and they really would be perfect for each other if they could get their heads out of their asses for more than five minutes to see that the other person was really interested in them.

Danny winked at Lydia, taking a swig of his beer before putting it down and making his way through the dancing teenagers to Stiles, placing his hands on his hips and swaying to the music together. Looking around her, Lydia sighed, there were couples everywhere. After almost a month of not talking to Allison after their almost kiss and then their actual kiss, her patience was starting to fray. 

Deciding to leave she took one final swing and strutted out of the room and grabbed her coat from a pile that looked like there was a couple trying to have sex under. Lydia grimaced and noted in the back of her mind that she had hand sanitiser in her car that she fully intended to use. 

The drive back to her place was long and slow and Lydia wished that there really wasn't such an annoying speed limit around town and that time only went slowly when you needed it to hurry up. Her costume was tight and uncomfortable and only rubbed in her humiliation of dressing up for a girl that didn't even turn up, she sighed as she pulled into her driveway and already had her mind set on the pair of sweatpants that was waiting for her in her closet. 

-

She'd just settled down in her sweats, cleared her face of any make up and tied her air up in a messy but on top of her head when the doorbell rang. She cursed time for the millionth time that night as she looked through the window in the door. What she saw her stunned her so much she was stuck in place for almost five minutes before the doorbell rang again and there was a knock on the door in front of her.

She pulled open the door, and smiled at the sight in front of her. Allison was stood there in a pair of sweats that matched her own, a large hoodie pulled over a shirt. In her hands she was holding a pumpkin filled with candy, on the outside carved in delicate calligraphy that must have taken her hours were the words:  _go on a date with me?_

Her eyes drifted to Allison's and then her lips.

"Trick or Treat".

 

 


	4. November

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for you, you know who you are.

_2nd_

Lydia giggled, honest to god, giggled as the wolf came towards her. Allison had a sly grin on her face and her tail was flicking left to right as she eyes up the best spot to prance from, once she’d made her aim she took flight. She landed with a playful growl on the bed where Lydia was laying and moved forwards up the mattress towards where the red hair was splayed out over the pillow.

As Allison’s wolf licked and tickled her face, Lydia buried her hands in deep russet fir and breathed in the smell that was so uniquely Allison. All of a sudden, Allison shifted back and Lydia had a very attractive, slightly sweaty, human Allison in front of her. Allison grinned as she tugged at the hem of her own jersey that Lydia was wearing, letting out a low and playful growl.

Slim fingers traced Lydia’s rib cage until they found the spot they were looking for. The brunette tickled Lydia mercilessly until cried of ‘Uncle!’ could be heard throughout the house. As they calmed down Lydia ran her hands through Allison’s thick hair. It was much shorter than it had been in middle school, she remembers when the taller girl had cut it at the beginning of this year and she’d ached to go up to her and run her fingers through it like she was doing now.

Lydia was brought out of her thought process by Allison nipping lightly at her neck. “What are you thinking about, sweet cheeks?” The redhead groaned at the nickname, Allison had been doing this all weekend in an attempt to find the perfect one just for Lydia.

“Your hair used to be so long… I remember making you sit in front of me for hours when we were kids just so I could learn to french braid.” Allison placed a soft kiss on the crown of Lydia’s head before lowering herself down to lie on her side, facing Lydia. She’d woken up early that morning and dragged herself out of Lydia’s bed to go on a run with Stiles and Derek, they had teased her mercilessly about her pumpkin gesture and asked numerous questions about whether they had ‘done the deed’, and by ‘they’ she meant Stiles.

Allison had informed them on no uncertain terms that she’d been in love with Lydia for as long as she could remember and she wasn’t about to let it all go to hell just because they were horny teenagers. No, she was going to treat Lydia exactly the way she deserved, exactly the way Jackson hadn’t treated her. On the night of Halloween they’d had their first date in a blanket fort watching ‘Legally Blonde’ followed swiftly by ‘Legally Blonde 2’. They’d cuddled for the most part and eaten almost all of the candy that Allison had brought with her, Lydia refused to let the pumpkin and her carving skills go to waste so she’d found a tea light on one of the top shelves in her kitchen, giving Allison a wonderful view, and they’d made their own light for their blanket fort.

As the night came to a close, Allison had leant in and very quietly asked Lydia if it was alright to kiss her. To which Lydia replied with a comment along the lines of ‘it took you long enough’ and pulled her down into one of the best kisses of her life.

 

_4th_

Practice that afternoon was hard. Not only did she keep getting distracted by the unfairly attractive head cheerleader, Jackson was also being a momentous pig. It started off alright, she’d changed in the girls’ changing room, sending Lydia cheeky glances the whole time and eyed the redhead as she snatched the away jersey from Allison’s locker only to breathe in the smell of fresh detergent and place it in her own bag.

She’d run out onto the field with every intention of making her first practice back a good one, Stiles hip bumped her as they ran out onto the field and they shared a look and a fist bump before going their separate ways.

The word around the school was that apparently Jackson was making his way around the whole cheerleading squad as a way to get back at Lydia, when the redhead had sat with them at lunch that afternoon Allison had noted the slight sag in her shoulders, she’d done the best that she could to make it a little lighter but as soon as she caught Jackson making lewd remarks to one of the cheerleaders when Lydia, their captain, was only a metre away her wolf sparked up in her again.

She wasn’t used to fighting this hard to keep her wolf under control and from what she’d learnt about wolf ‘bonds’ was that she was now extremely protective over Lydia, this wasn’t something she didn’t already know but what she didn’t realise was that fighting to keep it in check like this was soul sapiently exhausting.

They’d just reset their play and it was bibs verses non-bibs. Allison, as a welcome back had got to be team captain on the non-bibs, whilst Jackson was team captain of the other. She closed her eyes and the whole world slowed around her. She could sense Stiles behind her and knew he was going to run down and block Danny from attacking her line, Scott was on the other side and she was pretty sure he was going to go for Jackson making it a clear run for the goal. Finally, she focused in on her favourite heartbeat across the field and slowed hers to match Lydia’s, her eyes snapped open and she was completely focused.

The play worked out flawlessly and as Allison ducked and swivelled around too slow and lumbering defensemen, she focused on the net in front of her. Everything went quiet again, Jackson lunged for her in a move that was so far past foul play he should have been sent off field but she ducked out of the way of him at the last second leaving him to fall flat on his face, his eyes flashing dangerously.

She let the ball fly from her stick and everyone around her watched, eyes focused on the ball as it swooshed between the goalie’s stick and their head and made contact with the back of the net. Her whole team was on her within seconds and she could feel Stiles attempting to rustle her hair over the top of the helmet. She caught Coach’s eye and he gave her a nod that made her swell with pride.

As soon as she stepped into the changing room she felt a pair of hands pull her towards a shower cubicle before they pulled off her helmet and a pair of all too familiar lips were on hers. “That was so sexy.”

 

_9th_

Stiles and Allison were at Derek’s trying to find out more about the thing that had attacked Allison and made Lydia scream. They’d been there most of the day, Derek’s was peaceful and had a library that would be hard to match no matter where you went in the world.

The older wolf was convinced that it might have been a feral pack whilst Stiles was convinced that it was some kind of evil force, the two were bickering away like an old married couple when Allison’s phone rang. She excused herself from the room, not that either of them noticed, and answered the phone.

“Hey, Muffin. What can I do for you today?” She heard Lydia sigh at the nickname but could hear the smile behind it. Allison still hadn’t found the right one and she would not rest until she had.

“My mom called,” Allison became serious when she heard the melancholy tone to her voice. “It seems my dad is sick and she wants us to fly out to London on thanksgiving so I won’t be able to spend it with you and Stiles.” She sighed again and Allison could hear the tremor in her breath.

“I’m sorry, Lyds. I know you don’t have the best relationship with your dad but that still sucks… Is there anything I can do?” Allison asked, at that time she just wanted to be with Lydia, comfort her, hold her, feel her. There was another shaky breath down the line before Lydia spoke again.

When she did it was so quiet that Allison was convinced that if she didn't have wolf hearing then she wouldn't have heard the meek, "can you come over?"

-

Allison was pretty sure that she broke all kinds of speed limits to get there as fast as she could and she would have been pulled over if it wasn't for the fact that she was best friends with the Sheriff's son.

Lydia's window was open, as it always was these days, Allison's heart sank as she saw Lydia curled up into the tightest ball that she could manage on the bed. Allison shut the window behind her and Lydia's bloodshot eyes met her own as she slipped off her shoes and climbed onto the bed to envelope Lydia in her arms.

 

_17th_

"How's Lydia?" Stiles asked, trying to break the ice on the lunch table. Things had been difficult since Kira and Allison had had an argument a few days ago over Lydia and every since Scott had been in protective boyfriend mode and had stopped talking to his friend. Allison, as stubborn as ever, was hurt by Kira's accusations and had defended Lydia as she would always do.

"She's still pretty torn up," Allison sighed, "I think it's almost harder for her because she hasn't seen her dad in so long, you know? He sort of just left them high and dry and now she's expected to turn up at his death bed and be the perfect daughter, it makes me really mad how even when he's dying he can still manipulate her like that."

She'd spent the past few days with Lydia helping in anyway that she could, which mostly just involved holding her and helping her piece her thoughts together. The brunette was drawn out of her thoughts when she realised that Scott and Kira had left. She turned to Stiles, ready to ask the question that had been bugging her since she left their research meet to help Lydia. 

"So, did you find anything out?" She leant towards Stiles so it would look like they were in deep conversation, and also out of excitement.

"Well, it's all fairly up in the air as we have no concrete evidence, but there have been lots of similar attacks. On the whole Derek was right, most of the theories about such attacks are that they were started by rogue or out of control packs that suffered from something, or in my opinion are just assholes, and are lost without an anchor. They supposedly, persuade new wolves to join them in the promise of a fully lived life but as you and I both know, living on the run is no life, especially for a newly turned wolf who is still unsure of his place in the world, let alone a pack."

"So you think this rogue pack is here, in Beacon Hills?" Stiles nodded as he munched on a curly fry. "Okay, I only have one question. How do we stop them?"

 

_23rd_

"Okay, are you sure you have everything? Do you need anything else? You have my number if you need to call me and I will be right here to listen day or night, it doesn't matter just call and we'll talk, okay?" Allison was continuously fussing over Lydia. She just wanted to make sure that everything went the way that she needed it too.

The redhead went up on her tiptoes to kiss Allison. It started out softly but then became deeper and deeper. The taxi driver behind them cleared his throat and pointed to the road in a clear indication that they needed to get going. 

As he slid into the drivers seat, Allison ran her fingers through Lydia's hair being careful not to disturb her wonderfully styled do. 

She placed a final kiss to Lydia's soft lips before pulling her into a tight embrace. "You be careful okay, I don't know what I'd do if you didn't come back to me." She whispered into her girlfriend's hair. 

Without another word Lydia took a step back and straightened her skirt before climbing into the back of the car and waving goodbye to Allison. 

The wolf watched as the car drove away from her and a part of her wished she could just be with Lydia to support her. As she was turning towards her own car to leave her phone vibrated in her pocked. 

She pulled it out to see a text from Lydia and grinned. 

 

_I don't know what I would do without you either. Lx_

 


	5. December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for you... ;)  
> Just saying this took me forever to right in between my exams and it's a long ass chapter!

_4th_

Allison shifted from foot to foot, she was nervous that this wouldn't go as planned, she found things rarely did when she over thought them. In her hand she clutched a small, A4 size whiteboard decorated to the nines with Lydia's name scrawled across it in carefully drawn italic. 

When they were kids Lydia had told Allison about this disappointment that she'd always felt when she'd come down the escalator only to be met by one of the 'suits' whom her parents had arranged to meet her. Back then Allison had always dreamt about this moment and that only got stronger when the two of them watched  _Dear John_ together.

She knew they were never going to have one of  _those_ scenes but a part of her just wanted Lydia to know that she was here, and that she cared enough to come and greet her girlfriend and she wouldn't be collected by a 'suit' again. 

As passengers started to filter out and down the escalator to the collection of waiting people, Allison's nerves grew;  _was the sign okay, had she done the right thing, did Lydia really just want some time alone to gather her thoughts..._

She had no time to think anymore when a perfectly coiffed head of red hair came into view and the brunette watched her search the crowd looking for her name. The double take she did was almost comical and it would have been had an angry businessman not nearly walked into the back of Lydia as she stood stock still. 

Allison pushed her way through friends and family greeting each other until she was stood right in front of Lydia. The redhead was still blinking up at her, slightly unaware of her surroundings when Allison placed both hands on her hips, being careful not to let the whiteboard touch her dress.

"Hey," she said, but it came out as more of a whisper in the crowd. She knew Lydia wouldn't be a fan of her kissing her in front of all of these strangers so instead she just pulled her into a tight hug, cradling her head under her chin. She smiled when she felt two smaller arms pull her in tighter and secure themselves around her back, hooking up to place their hands on her shoulders. 

Reluctantly she finally pulled away, the crowd around them having thinned significantly. Allison grabbed Lydia's suitcase and slipped the whiteboard into her girlfriend's hand so that she could hold the other and lead them to her car. 

As they walked, Lydia told Allison all about her trip and the situation with her father and the brunette listened attentively. When Lydia finished her story she asked about Allison's time without her and she was tentatively left to tell Lydia of the rogue pack and their suspicions of what might happen, and by their she meant herself and Stiles. When it came to talking about the attack Allison watched Lydia carefully and made sure to squeeze her hand with comfort before opening the door to the car for her. 

Just as she was about to shut it and load the suitcase into the trunk, her hand was tugged back and she was pulled down so that she was face to face with Lydia. The redhead pulled her in and they shared a long and slow kiss, expressing many hidden emotions that they hadn't expressed through words. As she pulled back she placed a small kiss on Lydia's forehead, taking a minute to smell her gorgeous red hair before pulling away completely. 

The drive back was a long one and whilst they did talk for almost half of it, when they got to the half way mark Allison looked over to tell Lydia where they were and saw that her girlfriend had curled herself up into an impossibly small foetal position. It struck Allison for almost the millionth time how tiny Lydia was and whilst that did scare her slightly she found it absolutely adorable at the same time.

-

Stiles pulled, more like yanked, the door on the passenger side open before Allison even had a chance to gently rouse Lydia. The poor girl jumped and let out a slight scream before almost climbing over the centre console and into Allison's lap. 

She held her for a few minutes before helping her the rest of the way into her lap and hugging her tightly.

"Come on, you saps!" Stiles cried, but you could see that there was a slight tinge of worry for Lydia in his expression. "Everyone's inside, we've been waiting to welcome you home." He said the second part softer, almost like he was speaking to a small child. 

Allison signalled to him to give them a minute and when his back was almost through the door to the house she brushed the stray hairs away from Lydia's face and looked down at her. She was staring back up at her with wide eyes and Allison did her best to comfort her by rubbing slow circles in the small of her back.

"What is it, little one?" She asked, gently. Lydia kissed the skin by her collar bone before sitting up straight, or as straight as she could in the car and ran her fingers through Allison's hair. 

"I like your hair like this," she said after a while, "it reminds me of your wolf, I really missed you..." Lydia trailed off, slightly unsure as to whether she could carry on without her voice failing her. 

Allison cracked open the door, seemingly able to read Lydia well enough to know what she needed. As she climbed off Allison's lap she felt her girlfriend's long thin fingers trail across her rib cage. 

 

_8th_

Stiles bumbled through the door only seconds after Allison did, heaving and gasping for breath. "I WIN!!" He shouted, clearly under the impression that if she shouted it loud enough then it would become the truth. 

Allison laughed and slapped her best friend on the shoulder knowing that it was probably best not to say anything and hurt his ego. She wiped the sweat from her forehead with the hem of her shirt. 

Lydia was sat on an armchair in her living room having chosen to live with Allison until her mother came home. She smiled at her girlfriend and tried to drag her eyes away from glistening abs. 

Allison caught her staring and strutted over to her with deliberately swaying hips. She grinned as Lydia rolled her eyes at her antics, Allison bent down to give her a kiss but as she was trying to take it further she was pushed away with a squeal. 

"You're all sweaty!" Lydia cried, trying to wiggle her way out of the embrace. "The pack is going to be here soon! Go and change you great bug puppy!"

Allison giggled and kissed her on both cheeks before pushing herself off the chair and up towards the stairs after Stiles to go and shower. When she got into her room she saw a parcel and a note on the bed. 

-

After a few hours with Allison still not coming down the stairs Lydia was starting to worry. The whole pack had arrived at the house but Isaac but that wasn't necessarily surprising as he rarely cared enough about the pack to come to any meetings for any length of time. 

Lydia quietly excused herself from a meeting that she felt that she didn't really belong in. She slowly climbed the stairs, trying to listen for her girlfriend but hearing nothing. She got to the door of Allison's bedroom and knocked lightly before pushing the heavy wood forwards. 

Allison was sat on the floor in a towel, her wet hair dripping onto the hardwood floorboards. She was shivering slightly and it looked as though she'd been sitting there for a while. Her eyes were cold and frozen over, she looked like a lost child. In her hand she held a paper card which had what looked like handwriting similar to Allison's own. 

"Allie...?" Lydia asked tentatively, trying to gauge what was going on. "You okay, sweetie?" 

Allison's eyes met her own and Lydia felt her stomach drop to somewhere at the bottom of her Louis Vuittons. The large brown eyes were welled up with tears and they were obviously red as though she'd been rubbing at them and crying for the whole time she'd been up here. 

The brunette cleared her throat and coughed a little before muttering something quietly. When Lydia asked her to repeat herself the world was filled with white noise as she said, "my dad and Isaac have run off together, they're never coming back.

 

_12th_

Lydia woke suddenly with a start. The room and the bed she was snuggled in was cold, no, freezing. It wasn't something she experienced regularly these days with a werewolf as a girlfriend but now that she did it shook her to the very core. 

She looked around the room and saw the cause of her rapid heat loss, the window was wide open, the drapes blowing into the room with the cold wind outside. Upon further scrutiny, Lydia saw that there were ragged claw marks along the white cladding that went three quarters of the way up Allison's wall. A frown graced her forehead, she'd only seen Allie in one full moon so far and she'd embraced her change easily, accepting the way her body contorted into its new form. This, however, looked like she'd fought it, almost like it had been painful. 

The redhead sighed and pulled herself from the depths of the covers and over to the window. A howl broke out somewhere in the woods behind the house and Lydia felt goosebumps ricochet across her skin. As she looked back over to the bed her eyes caught the clock glaring at her in the dawn light that graced the room,  _5:34 AM_. 

Instead of going back to bed, Lydia pulled on of Allison's zip up hoodies over the old Lacrosse jersey that she was wearing and made her way down the stairs. Since their discovery a few days ago Lydia had situated herself firmly into the Argent house. Despite her obvious sadness and confusion on the matter at hand, Allison hadn't wanted to move out of her childhood home that played such an important role in her life and so instead it had become somewhat of a base for the pack, with the teenagers wondering in throughout the day and Stiles becoming an almost resident himself when his dad was at the station.

She reached up onto her toes to pull a mug out from the high self of the cupboard and out of habit pulled down three. As she spooned the hot chocolate powder into the mugs she allowed her mind to drift. First, she thought about her mother, how she'd been since her father died and whether she was planning on ever coming back to Beacon Hills; then thoughts drifted to Allison, as they often did these days, and of their relationship that they were building. Admittedly it had taken lots of late nights and long talks over homework but the two girls were beginning to relearn each other and boy did Lydia like the things she was learning. 

A crash came from upstairs and Lydia based the fact that she didn't jump or startle on the fact that she'd been spending entirely too much time around werewolves recently. That, and the fact that her girlfriend and her best friend were complete klutzes. 

"LYDIA!!" She heard Allison cry out, a tinge of worry in her voice. "WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"Down here, Allie!" She shouted upstairs in response, hearing the clambering that only Allison could achieve coming down the stairs seconds later. She was shocked as Allison shifted right in front of her, something she didn't often do. 

Shock turned into alarm however when Lydia saw how much pain the shift was causing her. She could only watch as bones cracked and reformed into shorter lengths and the brunette's neck snapped backwards before the change took her completely. 

The russet wolf now stood in her girlfriend's place was magnificent, there was no denying that, and completely adorable as she padded over and rubbed herself up against Lydia's leg. Even in wolf form Allison outsized Lydia and the smaller girl was left wondering about how exactly that worked. 

She threaded her fingers through Allison's fur and grinned as she leant into the touch. Deciding that the hot chocolate could wait, the two of them made their way to the sofa in the adjoining room. The redhead flopped ungracefully down onto the soft cushions, as she only ever did when Allison was around and beckoned for her girlfriend to join her.

It was a tight squeeze and Allison ended up draping herself over Lydia but the redhead didn't seem to mind, preferring to stroke and play with Allison's fur as she whispered facts and tidbits about her day or things she noticed.

When light finally broke and Stiles tumbled into the house a few hours later he found the two curled together, Allison still in her wolf form, and holding each other like they never wanted to let go. 

-

"Hey, Allie?" Lydia asked. Allison looked up from the note she'd been scribbling on the effect of a supply-side shock on the market and put her pencil down on the notebook to give Lydia her full attention. "How come your change looked so painful this morning? All the other times I've seen you it never looked like it hurt, I was just wondering... Why now?"

The redhead ducked her head forward, a piece of hair falling in front of her eyes. Allison reached over and tucked it back behind her ear, leaving her hand there for a second before answering her girlfriend. "I'm not sure, Strawberry Shortcake. When we shift outside of the full moon, it's voluntary, we have the choice and that makes it so much easier but when that choice is taken from us it becomes that much harder and more painful. I'm not really sure why, you'd probably have to ask Derek but that's just how it happens."

They were interrupted from their conversation by the one and only Jackson Whitmore swooping in and flinging an arm around Lydia's shoulder. A growl started in the back of Allison's throat, her wolf that much more protective of their bond near the full moon. 

"Argent, I didn't realise you actually had something inside that hard skull, I thought it was only good for catching Lacrosse sticks." Jackson laughed at his own joke, looking at Lydia to laugh with him but found that she was watching Allison carefully. 

Stiles came over to the table almost a minute later and found the three of them in some sort of three-way staring contest. He sat down next to Allison and cleared his throat, "hey guys and gals, I hate to break it to you but we only have like fifteen minutes left of lunch so I'd really appreciate it if we didn't do this creepy stare triangle for the rest of it..."

Allison broke out of it first, shooting Stiles a thankful smile.  _Stiles,_ she said through the bond,  _my wolf is reacting to him touching Lydia, I can't help it..._ He raised an eyebrow and looked across the table at Lydia trying to push Jackson away but the boy was only holding her tighter. 

Next to him Allison growled again and he decided that if he didn't take action pretty quickly then something bad could and probably would happen.  _You need to get away from them, Al._ He said before grabbing her shoulder and mumbling something to Lydia about a book from the Library. 

The redhead watched them leave with worry and regret in her eyes and Allison's shoulders sunk when she realised that she'd probably over-reacted.

-

"Allie? You home?" Usually the two of them would come home together but Allison had taken off just after Lacrosse practice when Lydia was still stretching with the cheerleaders. She had managed to catch Stiles just before he left and the kind boy gladly offered her a lift. 

She found Allison in her wolf form on the back porch, the cold December air chilling her skin almost immediately. Allison lifted her head from her paws and looked up at her, something strange yet heartwarming in her eyes. 

The wold pulled herself off the ground and padded over to Lydia before buying her head into her stomach. She then ran off into the garden, slow enough that Lydia could follow but with enough urgency for her to know that it was important. 

When Allison stopped, Lydia was huffing softly a few feet away trying to catch her breath. In front of them was the old treehouse they used to play in when they were younger. Lydia grinned, she hadn't known that it was still standing. 

The redhead made her way over to the structure and with a nod from Allison began to climb up and into the house. Inside the treehouse was filled with candles. Lydia took a moment to register how safe that actually was in a completely wooden structure but chuckled and let the thought slide. 

There were pillows and what looked to be some sort of thin camping mattress covered with blankets in the middle of it and Allison had opened the roof so that they could see out into the night sky and watch as the starts rotated above them.

Two soft hands steadied her on the ladder and helped her into the house before climbing up as well. "I thought we could maybe, I mean we don't have to, but I thought we could come up here in the full moon... It's easier for me than in the house and I like the idea of being able to share that with you..." Allison whispered in Lydia's ear when they were curled together amongst the blankets and pillows. 

The redhead remained speechless but placed a soft kiss at the base of Allison's neck, the only place that she could reach in their current position. "And, I was thinking, I mean you don't have to again but maybe, would you like to come to the winter formal with me?"

At this Lydia rolled so she was on top of Allison with a squeal she kissed her firmly on those round lips and whispered in her ear, "well I'm not going with Stiles am I?"

 

_18th_

Allison giggled as for the twelfth time that evening Lydia commented on Malia's dress. The redhead didn't like her, that much was clear, to be frank neither did Allison, there was just something about her that didn't sit quite right with her. 

Instead of responding Allison reached out her hand and bent forward. Herself and Stiles had come in matching tuxes, her's admittedly more tailored and bad ass than his, in her opinion. Her tie was a deep green to match Lydia's dress that looked like she was born just to wear it. Her eyes had bulged out of her head when she saw Lydia come down the stairs from their room and she had to restrain herself so she didn't make any silly mistakes. "May I have this dance M'lady Martin?" She snickered with a bow. 

Lydia winked and pretended to look around before sliding her hand into Allison's and pressing a kiss to her cheek. The two moved around the dance floor seamlessly, much better than anyone else there according to Lydia. Allison smiled down at the red hair beneath her chin, she was having more fun than shed ever thought that she could at the Beacon Hill High Winter Formal.

It was well into the evening when Lydia decided that she wanted to go and get her gift for Allison. She'd hidden it in her locker in the girls' changing room that week and with a swift kiss to Allison's cheek she went in search of it. She was glad that Allison was having fun, after all they'd been through she deserved it. To be honest she was just so glad that they were back together again.

When she got to the room there was an eerily quiet atmosphere, her spine was tingling and something just didn't sit right with her. She heard a noise from over by the showers and stupidly decided to go and check it out. There was nothing there and she sighed with relief, blaming her nightmares for making her paranoid. Her locker was on the other side of the room to the showers and as she made her way across the room she thought she heard the sound of claws clicking across the tiles.

There was another sound, this time by the door out onto the pitch and she decided that it wouldn't do that much harm to just have a look, after all, who would really attack a high school winter formal where at least four wolves were present. As she stepped out into the field she realised that she had made a huge mistake, this was confirmed as she heard a low growl from behind her and pushed her forward and into the centre of the field. 

-

Allison was jolted out of her thoughts by Malia crashing into the back of her. The girl gave her a look that made her stomach twist into knots before saying, "have you seen Lydia around?" She smirked before wandering off into the crowd.

She was left to check her phone, it had been the best part of an hour since Lydia had told her that she was just going to grab something and that she would be right back. She tried to call her cell phone but when nobody picked up a ball of cold dread started to form in her stomach. 

Suddenly she felt this wave of fear wash over her, she was sure that it wasn't her own and that only left one other person. She jolted to her feet and grabbed Stiles from where he was gazing at Danny before pulling him outside of the gym. "What the hell, Al? Danny was just about to make a move!"

"Something's wrong, Stiles... Something is really, really, wrong!" Suddenly a low growl was heard from across the carpark on the lacrosse field. "No, no, no, no! Stiles! Call Derek!" Allison stripped off her jacket and tie and was already in the middle of a shift before Stiles even had the phone to his ear. 

She raced as fast as she possibly could towards the sound of the growl and only minutes later Stiles was running next to her, having shifted after finishing his conversation with Derek. 

_Allison, what's going on._

She charged forwards and the sight that met her was one she never wanted to see. In front of her Lydia stood alone, wide eyed in the middle of the pitch. At the other end, out of Lydia's sight were not only one but four bodies that the wolf couldn't quite identify. 

Stiles, having caught on, emitted a low growl in the base of this throat and pushed forwards so that he was ahead of Allison. They reached Lydia just as Derek and Scott ran onto the field. There were large tears rolling down her face and she was trembling from head to toe. Allison did her best to comfort her and show that they were here and that she wouldn't let anything happen to her but she seemed lost in a world of her own. 

The group of four moved forward and into the light. Derek let out an intense growl that would have scared Allison herself if she hadn't seen him fall asleep with fruit loops stuck in his stubble a month ago. 

"Come on Nephew, are you not going to play along?" Allison's head snapped up as she realised just who they were facing. Peter Hale stood at the front of the rouge pack, standing tall with a devilish glint in his eye. Behind him, flanking his left was Malia, a smug grin on her face. To his left... _Jackson._ Allison gasped, clearly not the only one in complete shock. 

The rouge pack took this to their advantage and the two youngest pack members shot out and caught both Scott and Stiles in one swift motion. It struck Allison then that this was all planned and as she watched the two of them inject the wolves they were holding with something that made them go limp it was strikingly clear that it was now two verses four.

The fourth member stepped out of the shadows and Allison felt as though someone had punched her in the gut. It wasn't just one member, but two and Allison would recognise those figures from anywhere.  _Chris and Isaac._

The world went black around her and all she could do was call out Lydia's name, the world zeroing in on red hair and the face of her father hovering above her. 

_19th_

Allison paced back and forth outside the hospital room. She hadn't slept at all, too worried about Lydia to do anything but wait to be allowed in to see her. Derek sat down on the chair outside the room. His arm was strapped to his chest and he looked as though he'd just gone nine rounds with Mohammed Ali, which in some ways he had. 

"Your bond with her has changed, hasn't it?" Allison looked up from where she'd been staring at the floor, she nodded, unable to form any words. She wasn't entirely sure how he knew but she figured she should probably just go with it, at least it would pass the time.

"When pack members meet their 'true mate' and it's someone who isn't a wolf they share what is called a  _connexion émotive._ In short, they share their emotions with their mate. Last night you felt fear and you knew that Lydia was in trouble but it can work in other ways. For example, now, Lydia is uneasy, we can all feel it but if you were to project support and happiness then she wouldn't be so uneasy. Do you understand?"

She nodded again. She'd already thought it in her mind but just the fact that someone had confirmed that Lydia was her 'true mate' made her swell with happiness. Just then the door to the room opened and a man with a slightly greying beard came out.

"Miss Martin has suffered an immense trauma, of which I'm sure you're aware of. She seems to be stable for the moment but I'm not willing to release her just yet. The police are over there and would like to have a word with all of you once you've seen her and then I'm sure everything will be resolved." He nodded at them before rushing off down the hall.

As she cracked open the door to the room where Lydia lay, her hands were shaking fiercely.  The redhead was propped up on so many pillows that Allison thought for a second that she could have been swallowed by them.

Her skin was paler than usual and had a slight green tinge to it. There was a steady beeping coming from the heart monitor and her breathing was ragged and hard, almost like she'd just run a race.

The brunette edged carefully towards the bed and scooped up Lydia's delicate hand in her larger ones. She placed a kiss to the back of it before reaching out and stroking her hair softly. Her face was devoid of any make up and it made her look so much younger than the girl she'd been dancing with at the winter formal only hours ago. 

The finger in her hand twitched slightly and Lydia frowned in her sleep. "Shhh, baby, I'm here, it's okay," Allison whispered to her, pulling up a chair to sit by her bedside. "I'm so sorry, Lyds, this is all my fault! I should never have let you go out alone... I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry." She sobbed into the sheet next to Lydia's hand, finally letting her mask of indifference down now that she'd seen the state that her girlfriend was in. 

Fingers ran through her hair as she cried into the bed. She'd let the one person that mattered the most to her down, and now she was laying in a hospital bed with the ragged claw marks of Peter Hale across her perfect skin.

 

_24th_

"Baby, are you sure you're okay? I can call Doctor Foster and ask him to prescribe you some more pain meds..." Allison padded barefoot towards the bed whilst tying her air up in a messy bun. This was the second day that Lydia had been out of the hospital and Allison was treating her as though she was made of glass. 

"Allie I'm fine, he said it would be sore for a few days but then I will carry on healing. Come and lie down, I can feel the stress radiating off you in waves!" She pulled the covers back from where Allison had tucked them in and beckoned her girlfriend forwards. 

Her large bandage was visible beneath the jersey she was wearing and guilt flooded Allison as she crawled under the covers. Lydia, clearly sensing Allison's guilt, wrapped her arms around the brunette.

Both of them had been waking up in the middle of the night for the past few weeks since Lydia's attack and they were both exhausted. Now that it was Christmas Eve there was a kind sense of peace between the whole pack. 

Stiles had gone a little bit decoration crazy in preparation for Lydia coming home and the whole house smelt like pine cones, fir trees and the distinct Christmas smell that nobody could ever quite recreate.

Everyone was piled into a room somewhere in the house and after their large dinner together they had had a marathon of the Christmas Classics before Lydia's head hit Allison's shoulder and she'd decided to carry her upstairs and call it a night.

"What are you thinking about, Allie?" Lydia mumbled sleepily. She looked down at her girlfriend and smiled. It had been a whirlwind the past few months but she was so glad that Lydia was back in her life, hopefully for good if Allison had anything to do with it.  

"You," she whispered back, not wanting to pull Lydia out of her sleepy daze. "I'm so luck that I have you in my life, I don't know what I'd do if Peter took you away from me..." She brushed a tear away from her eye and scooted closer to Lydia. 

When the redhead didn't respond she looked down to see that she was asleep. Allison fell asleep that Christmas Eve with a smile on her lips and her eyes on two stockings across the room with  _Lydia_ and  _Allison_ written across them in cursive. 

 

_31st_

Stiles doubled over in laughter as Allison came down the stairs in a wolf onsie, he was wearing a matching one with a darker colouring to match his actual wolf. "Allie, this was such a good idea!! Where's Lydia, is she coming down?"

Allison looked up as Lydia threaded her fingers through her thick brown hair. She looked round and her jaw hit the floor. Lydia was dressed as Little Red Riding, her hair was curled in long luscious curls down her shoulders. She was wearing a tight red corset that pushed her cleavage up so much that Allison couldn't tear her eyes away. Her heels were red and high and her legs looked absolutely astonishing. 

Lydia cleared her throat and Allison's eyes shot up to her own. "You ready to go?"

"Hey Lydia, are you dressed as Little Red so your wolfie can eat you up?" Stiles winked at the end of his joke and Allison thumped him on the arm, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend's shoulders.

"Don't be an ass, Stilinski! We haven't gone there yet... You know that!" The three of them walked out and into Stiles' Jeep making their way over to Danny's house for his new years party.

-

Lydia chucked as she walked into the kitchen to see Stiles and Allison attempting to play some sort of beer pong. "Allie, the count down is starting in the living room..."

The brunette looked up at her wide eyed and excited. Their stare was interrupted by a shout of thirty seconds coming from the room adjacent to the kitchen.

Lydia pulled her into the garden, underneath the stars where Danny had strung up some fairy lights emitting a delightful glow as Lydia pulled her into the middle. The crowd that had previously been in the space had made their way into where the countdown was on on the TV leaving the door open.

_20_

Allison pulled Lydia to her by her hips, smiling down at her girlfriend.

"Allie..." She whispered, almost in awe of what was playing out before her, her childhood best friend, whom she'd had a crush on since she was eight and they had play married in the play ground. 

Allison ducked her head smiling softly, almost able to read what Lydia was thinking.

_10_

Lydia ran her hands through thick brown hair.

_9_

Allison squeezed Lydia's hips.

_8_

Lydia giggled and pushed herself impossibly closer.

_7_

Allison ducked her head, feeling Lydia's breath on her lips.

_6_

Lydia went up on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on Allison's nose.

_5_

Allison ran her hands through red locks, tugging lightly on her red cape.

_4_

"Allison, I love you."

_3_

"Lyds, you have no idea."

_2_

Their lips were millimetres away from each other.

_1_


	6. January

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I"M SORRY I"M AN ASSHOLE!  
> This is for the most amazing person (who knows who they are ;)) because she wrote for 100 days straight and was amazing!

_1st_

The two stumbled through the entryway, their lips locked together and tripping over limbs that were tangled in a heated embrace. 

As Lydia moved her lips down to the jawline she loved so much and kissed and lightly bit her way to her girlfriend's collar bone, the brunette struggled to bring together enough self determination to break away from Lydia. 

"Th-the door, Lyds" she muttered out finally, sighing in relief when the heel of Lydia's shoe caught the door and slammed it shut. 

The redhead shucked of her jacket and threw it over the sofa in the living room, reattaching her lips to Allison's. She snaked her arms around Allison's strong shoulders as she pushed her backwards towards the stairs. 

She let out a squeal of delight as Allison lifted her from behind her thighs and wrapped her arms around her waist. The brunette pushed them back into the wall, smirking lightly as Lydia's head gets thrown back and she lets out a breathy moan. 

"Bedroom, now" she commands softly, her pupils blown wide and her lipstick slightly smudged. 

She's beautiful. 

Allison nods, her lips still softly kissing her girlfriend's pulse point. Without putting her down, Allison begins to mount the stairs. Lydia giggles loudly and buries her head in the space between Allison's neck and shoulder. 

When they finally get to their room, both girls are breathless. 

Allison gracefully lays Lydia across the bed before stripping out of her t-shirt and jeans and leaving them both on the floor at the foot of the bed. 

She looks back at her girlfriend to see the redhead's pupils, wide and black, are focused firmly on her abs and the slight sheen of sweat from carrying her up the stairs.

"What are you staring at missy?" Allison smirks before reaching out, bracing herself on one hand near Lydia's head, to unzip Lydia's dress down the front. 

She now looks down to see the beauty that is her girlfriend laid out before her. In her amazement she trails her fingers down along Lydia's chest and smiles up at her with wide eyes.

The redhead pulls her down by her neck and brings their lips back together.

"I love you," she whispers quietly, allowing the words to wash over her brunette girlfriend. "I love you so much, Allison."

Allison, currently speechless, conveys how much she reciprocates with a heated kiss and a warm hand pressed against Lydia's ribcage. 

"Are you sure you want to do this, little one?" She manages after a while of heated kisses. 

Lydia nods in response and slips her arms behind her back to un-clasp her bra. As she throws it to the floor, she arches her back as Allison sucks a sensitive nipple into her mouth whilst massaging the other side. 

The redhead wraps her arms around those strong shoulders again as her girlfriend pleasures her in ways she's never felt before. 

Allison chances a glance up at Lydia a little while later to find her leaning back with her eyes shut tight and her hands tangled in brown hair. Her back is still slightly arched as she tries to lean into Allison's mouth, her lips slightly parted in pleasure and releasing small breathy moans. 

The wolf moves her kisses slowly up towards Lydia's mouth and catches one of those moans in the middle of their kiss. 

Lydia's hands reach behind Allison's back and her bra is released and thrown away in a matter of seconds. Lydia's hands cup her breasts and as one delicate thumb runs over her nipple she releases a gasp into the redhead's mouth. 

"Lydia!" She cries as she flips them and Allison is now underneath her. 

She kisses down her jaw and between her chest and down to her beautiful abs. Once she gets to her bellybutton she looks up at Allison to make sure she's sure before dipping lower. 

"FUCK! Yes Lydia!" Allison cries as she threads her fingers through Lydia's long red hair. Her girlfriend is making her feel pleasure like she's never felt before and she's pretty she she's either going to self implode or light the world on fire. 

When everything comes together Allison swears she's never going to let this girl go, EVER. The whole world goes black and the only thing she can see is Lydia, the only thing she can feel is Lydia, the only thing she ever wants is Lydia.

 

_5th_

"ALLISON!" Lydia cried, "Where the hell did you leave my sweater!?"

The wolf rolled her eyes from the kitchen downstairs, "Baby, it's on the counter in the bathroom!" She shouted up the stairs.

The whole pack was due round within the hour for a meeting on what to do about the rogue pack that had attacked Lydia. 

She was still wearing her workout gear from earlier in the morning and was planning on a super quick shower before they arrived, that was before Lydia had come down the stairs in only her towel and they'd gotten more than a little distracted. 

The first knock sounded on the door just as she was finishing off Lydia's latte. 

The brunette heard Stiles before she saw him, he was singing to himself again - a tune that they'd both had stuck in their heads for days but couldn't quite place it. 

He stopped stock still in the doorway to the kitchen, eyes wide. 

"YOU TWO HAD SEX!!! HOLD SHIT! YOU TWO HAD SEX!" He practically screamed just as the rest of the pack filed in through the front door.

Allison blushed a deep red and buried her face in her hands as all the wolves in the room sniffed the air. 

Lydia, the only human in the house, chose than moment to step down the stairs. Everyone in the room spun to stare at her as she reached the bottom step. 

Stiles's face broke out into an ear-splitting grin.

Scott blushed almost as much as Allison and looked in the opposite direction. 

Kira motioned towards the bathroom before making a quick escape.

Derek coughed into his hand and looked at Stiles, then Danny, then Allison and back to the floor.

Allison herself, just stood there, eyes wide, staring at Lydia.

The redhead stood on the bottom step wearing Allison's heathered grey jogging pants, a plain white t-shirt (black bra clearly visible), and an over-sized hoodie that smelt strongly of delicious perfume. 

"What's going on here? And why are you all staring at us?" She asked, a perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised towards the whole pack.

 

_10th_

"Be careful out there okay?" Lydia asked as she straightened Allison's jersey on her shoulders. "I don't want any harm being done when you kick their asses!"

They were the last two in the locker room before the biggest game of the season yet against Masonic High and Allison was absolutely bricking it. 

She nodded firmly at Lydia and leant down slowly to kiss her, being careful not to smudge the dark war paint stripes she had painted across her cheekbones. 

Lydia kissed her softly a few more times before hugging her tightly and running out of the locker room, clearly not wanting to experience the goodbye.

Allison straightened her jersey nervously one last time before making the short distance across the hall to the boys' changing room for the team briefing whilst the cheerleaders did their routine out on the field. 

The whole room was tense from the second she stepped into it, Stiles' knee was bouncing up and down like a jackhammer and Scott was biting his nails.

The coach stepped through the door and the whole room went silent.

-

"LET'S GO PANTHERS! LET'S GO! LET'S GO PANTHERS! LET'S GO!" 

The cries rang out throughout the stadium, started by the cheerleaders, as Allison bounced from toe to toe in the passageway from the locker rooms. 

She was the last of the team to run out, the bright blue 'C' band on her arm felt like it weighed the world. 

The team started moving forward, jogging onto the field. The brunette moved forward with them, the adrenaline starting to kick in. 

As she came onto the field she felt a small slap to her behind and turned to see Lydia giving her a cheeky wink.

She blew her a kiss and ran forwards towards her team, feeling much more confident about the game ahead of her. 

- 

They were in the second half. The Panthers were up 21-19 and Allison was having an excellent game.

Lydia was beaming at her from the side of the pitch and she'd never felt more proud. 

At the half time point, whilst running past each other (Lydia onto the field, Allison off), she had been promised a sizeable reward for her efforts that evening. 

They still had 10 seconds left and Allison was determined to finish this one on a high, maybe even make it one of her bests. 

**10**

The ball was passed from Stiles to Scott to Allison, she was in perfect line for the goal.

**9**

The Mason high defence-man broke rank and literally charged straight for Allison.

**8**

Out of the corner of her eye Allison caught his huge form lumbering towards her.

**7**

Her ears picked up the faint scared whimper than left Lydia's lips and her heart lurched. 

**6**

She pushed forwards in an attempt to out run the defensemen. 

**5**

He thrust his stick forwards and attempted to catch Allison's ankle.

**4**

She leaped high into the air, clearing his stick.

**3**

She thrust her stick forwards towards the goal.

**2**

The ball left her net and the whole stadium held their breath.

**1**

The ball hit home with a resounding  _swish_ and the whole stadium erupted. 

 

_21st_

Allison and Stiles were sat on the bleachers looking out across the lacrosse field. 

The school day had ended almost an hour ago and practice had been cancelled and they were watching Lydia put the whole cheerleading squad through drills. 

"She's pretty tough, Lydia I mean." Stiles said after they'd spent a while in silence.

Allison nodded in response, her eyes glued to the redhead in the form-fitting outfit on the field.

Stiles smirked and then nudged Allison's elbow.

_How about we go for a run? Wolf style?_

Stiles asked through the bond, eyebrows dancing and eyes twinkling. 

Allison grinned back at him and nodded before they both raced off the bleachers and into the woods. 

-

Lydia checked the clock on her phone for the thousandth time in the past five minutes. 

**21:32**

Practice had finished over three hours ago and Lydia was starting to worry, Allison and Stiles disappeared into the woods long before the end of practice and it wasn't like Allison to abandon her. 

She checked it again.

**21:47**

Sighing one last time she decided to make her own way home. She pushed off from Allison's car and began the hour long walk back to Allison's house. 

Her phone died ten minutes after she left the school and so the whole walk home was eerily silent.

-

The redhead stormed through the door, soaking wet at almost eleven at night. 

She was furious, upset and slightly worried. 

What she wasn't expecting however was to walk through the door to find her girlfriend and her best friend passed out on the sofa, 'Star Wars' planing on the TV and both of them were surrounded by sugary snacks of every kind.

Her heart sank to her stomach and she slipped off her bag, shoes and most of her wet clothes before making her way slowly up the stairs, tears running down her pale cheeks. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not as good as it could have been and for that I am sorry - I just worked 13 hours today and then my laptop went on the blitz... it was shitty!


	7. February

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes people really aren't nice and sometimes they suck (pun not intended), I felt like (although I've been a complete asshole and not updated in forever) that it was important for this fic to help me as much as I hope it helps you. 
> 
> Life's been pretty shit for me over the past few months and people I thought were worth fighting for really weren't and hurt me unbelievably! As well as completely ruining my birthday for me! C'est la vie and all that rubbish I guess!
> 
> So... I'm sorry if this chapter isn't what you were expecting, I'm sorry for being a dick, I'm sorry for not updating when I should have and I'm sorry for trusting people when I shouldn't have. 
> 
> Enough of me, onto the good stuff.

_2nd_

 

Lydia sighed and rolled over.

She could have counted the numbers of hours of sleep she had had on her fingers.

Make up was beginning to fail her.

Her thoughts were staccato and erratic, she couldn't keep going like this but every time she looked over at the clock she was brought back to the humiliation of waiting in the school car park for a girlfriend that had forgotten all about her.

**5:56**

She'd have to get up to go to school soon but she couldn't bring herself to move. 

Allison had tried to talk to her ever since the morning after the incident but Lydia couldn't bring her to listen to her excuses. 

Her heart ached and her lungs burned with every breath she wasn't near the wolf, still her stubborn streak remained strong.

She could have sworn that her ceiling had never looked this white before. 

The redhead blinked and images of her and Allison flashed behind her eyelids. 

She opened them with a resigned sigh and now the images were dancing across her ceiling. 

Allison pushing her up against the locker and kissing her like she was the world. 

The russet wolf chasing her through the garden, not as hot on her tail as she could have been but urging her on all the same. 

Stiles and Allison sat across from her at lunch, smiling and laughing.

She rolled onto her side. 

**6:15**

She wasn't going to be sleeping anymore tonight, she might as well get up now. 

 

* * *

 

 

Across town Allison couldn't sleep either.

She'd never felt her chest ache this much, it was as if someone was trying to claw it out of her chest and the worst part of it was that she knew that half of this pain wasn't hers.

It was Lydia's.

She'd fucked up, she knew that. 

Lydia wasn't answering her calls, she wasn't answering the door, she wasn't responding to anything.

Not even Stiles. 

Allison didn't know what to say, she didn't want to feed her excuses, but she really didn't know what else to do.

She rolled over.

The other side of the bed was still made.

Lydia's side. 

Her eyes caught the necklaces that Lydia hung around her desk lamp to stop them getting tangled.

A small tear slid over the bridge of her nose and down the other side of her face. 

**6:15**

 

She wasn't going to be sleeping anymore tonight, she might as well get up now. 

 

_5th_

 

 

Lydia traced the door to the girls' changing room with her eyes, there was no point in trying to put this off any longer.

She huffed and pushed forwards, opening the door up in front of her. 

All the squad was in there.

As well as the only female lacrosse player. 

She moved to her locker and opened her bag, the number 13 stared up at her from the back of one of Allison's old jersey's.

She sighed and pushed her way to the bathroom, she'd not had nearly enough coffee for this.

 

* * *

 

 

Allison blinked.

She'd had enough.

As the rest of the girls trailed out and onto the field to warm up she made her way to the bathroom. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Little one? Are you in here?"

A sniff echoed around the tiled room.

"I know I'm probably the last person you want to listen to right now, but please, just give me a chance?"

Another sniff.

"What I did was wrong and I hate myself every day because of it, I've never wished I could take back time more... Apart from maybe making sure we'd never gone our separate ways for middle school or well high school too..."

Another sniff.

"You mean the world to me, Lyds, seriously, I feel your pain so much! I swear it feels like you're going to rip me apart and I hate that this is all my fault..."

Silence.

"Lydia... Please... I-I love you."

Silence echoed around the room louder than her words beforehand.

She sighed, rubbing the back of her neck and left the room, more disappointed in herself that she had been when she stepped in.

 

* * *

 

 

 

At the end of practice, Allison jogged back into the changing room after she was sure that Lydia and the rest of the cheer team had left. 

 

Sitting on her bag was a small, intricately folded wolf made from pink paper. 

 

She smiled, thinking back to all the different wolves she and Lydia had shared over the years. 

 

Unfolding it carefully like it could disappear any second she laid the paper flat on her palm.

 

_I told you once that I could never hate you, in fact I think it was on a note just like this one._

_It was true, I could never hate you, in fact I love you so much I think my heart will burst sometimes._

_My heart burst tonight for a whole different reason, Ally._

_Jamais vous détestez, parce que je vous aimerai toujours._

 

 

 

_10th_

 

 

**2:34**

 

 

Rain was slamming into the window pains as if it was about to break through and flood her bedroom. 

 

She heard a faint buzz from her bedside table and rolled over. 

 

_Let me in._

 

Allison jolted up in the bed, scrambling to get to the front door and rescue her visitor.

 

She yanked the door open so hard she thought it was almost going to come off its hinges. 

 

As soon as the door had opened just a little bit, her arms were full of a soaking wet redhead. 

 

" _Lydia._ The storm."

 

She nodded into her neck and she felt lips pressed to the juncture of her neck and her shoulder. 

 

Allison kicked the door shut as she bent to grab the back of Lydia's legs that were previously on tip-toes and wrap them around her waist. 

 

Pushing open the door to the bathroom next to her bedroom, the wolf tried to set Lydia down on the toilet seat so she could turn on the shower to warm them up.

 

When she tried to pull back however the redhead wouldn't let go of her neck, her face still buried into her skin. 

 

"Baby, I'm just turning the shower on so we can get you warm okay, then we can talk about everything or bury ourselves under the covers if that's what you want?"

 

The arms unlocked themselves and she darted over to the shower and turned it on before coming back and crouching down in front of the girl she loves. 

 

"I can't live without you anymore, I know you fucked up but hearing that you hate yourself for it damn well broke my heart and the storm and I just wanted to be in your arms and nowhere else, Allie, I love you so much, I just love you so much."

 

Tears were running down Lydia's face and Allison tried to swipe them away with her thumbs before more swelled up and overflowed. 

 

Steam was filling the room and Allison carefully undressed her love before helping her into the shower and into a soft embrace under the hot water. 

 

 

_21st_

 

 

"LYDS!!! DO YOU HAVE MY WHITE JERSEY?" Allison shouted from their room.

 

"I think it's in the dresser!" Lydia called back, looking up from the book she was reading in the armchair.

 

"Got it," Allison whispered in her ear, making her jump and spin around.

 

Allison was wearing sweats and a thin t-shirt that had been washed too many times. 

 

Her glasses were pushed high on her nose and her hair was up in a messy bun.

 

She was completely irresistible.

 

Lydia grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her down into a deep kiss.

 

They pulled away from each other, marginally more breathless than they had both been before the kiss. 

 

"What was that for?" Allison asked.

 

"I missed you, I missed you so much and I am so glad we're back together now." Lydia whispered against Allison's lips. 

 

Coming round the side of the armchair, Allison scooped her up and into her arms before plopping back into the chair with Lydia now on top of her, her head tucked under her chin.

 

"Little one, you mean everything to me, I really, really wish I could do something to make last month better. I can only hope that this one's better."

 

 

_28th_

 

 

Stiles huffed as Lydia whispered into Allison's ear for the twentieth time this movie. 

 

"Guys, I'm really happy you're back together but this is 'Batman'! Allie! You never ignore Batman!!!"

 

Allison grinned at Lydia lying in her lap and rested her arm over her rip cage before smiling sweetly at Stiles and focusing on the screen.

 

Two seconds later she looked back down at Lydia. 

 

The redhead was tucked into a foetal position, her faced almost pushed into Allison's stomach, eyes closed and breathing heavily.

 

It was clear she was asleep and the sight of her brought a soft smile to the wolf's face. 

 

She ran her index finger down the slope of her girlfriend's nose and grinned when she twitched her nose and pushed herself closer and wrapped a small fist loosely around the material of Allison's shirt. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to get in touch with me anyway you want, feedback is always welcome, all you have to do is ask.


End file.
